villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arklon
Lord Arklon is the main antagonist of the fantasy-adventure-movie Beastmaster II: Through the Portal of Time from 1991. He was played by character-actor, screenwriter and director Wings Hauser (born 1947). Biography Lord Arklon, now the master of the fanatic warrior-tribe of the Juns, has taken over the land Aruk and rules with iron fist. The only one who opposes him is Dar, the Beastmaster, who already has defeated Maax, the devilish High-Priest and former leader of the Juns. To get rid of his persistent enemy he captives him and plans to execute him after a show-trial to finally break all hope of the oppressed people. But Dar manages to escape with the help of his animal-friends and Sharak, his eagle disfigures the left side of Arklons face with his beak and claws. While his elite-unit hunts for the Beastmaster, Arklon himself takes care of some rebels he kills with his magic scepter the »Key of Magog«. Here he meets the witch Lyranna who proposes a deal – She wants to rule the world with him at his side and therefor she would give him a weapon powerful enough to make him invincible for all time. With combined magic forces they open a portal to »our world«, to early 1990ies Los Angeles to steal a nuclear-weapon from a military research institute, strong enough to destroy a whole continent. Dar, who in the meantime found out that Arklon is actually his brother, follows them. After some initial teething problems and a vandalised fashion-boutique, Arklon manages to find his way in the chaotic big city. He infiltrates the research institute and steals the weapon of mass-destruction, which unfortunately was temporarily activated due to experimental reasons. He leaves Lyranna, who intended to kill him and rule his kingdom all by herself, to her fate and tries to go home on his own, closely followed by the Beastmaster, half on the L.A. Police Department and the US-Army. While the countdown of the nuclear-bomb expires mercilessly Arklon and Dar have their final confrontation at the municipal zoo. They have a bitter swordfight and Arklon tears a crack into the earth’s interior with his »Key of Magog« to toss Dar down the abyss. But he can hold on to the edge and Arklon himself falls into his fiery death. Appearance Arklon is a tall, handsome man with bright grey-brown eyes and long blond hair. His vanity is reflected in his occasionally unconsciously playing on a strand of his hair. After Sharak, the Beastmaster’s eagle, mutilated the left side of his face, he hides his scars beneath a dark-brown leather-half-mask. He wears a breastplate, black pants and boots and a flowing hooded coat with very wide shoulder-flaps to make his appearance even more impressive. To better “blend in” to 1990ies Los Angeles he exchanges his coat for a green jacket with black sleeves. Quotes … Gallery arklon-entrance.JPG|Arklon ordering the Beastmaster's execution. arklon-riding.JPG|Arklon and his lieutenants preparing to destroy the rebels. arklon-key-of-magog.JPG|Arklon calling the gods of war and thunder. arklon-scars.JPG|Arklon's exposed scars. arklon-demise.JPG|Arklon falling to his fiery death. arklon-publicity-shot-1.JPG arklon-publicity-shot-2.JPG arklon-publicity-shot-5.JPG de:Arklon Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased